The Dodge ball game
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: It's boys v.s. girls in Becky's gym class. Which side will win?


Me: Okay story 20 WOW! I can't believe I made this many stories! Any way this is probably going to be the last one for a while due to school, but don't worry if I have free time I'll continue writing and I own nothing now for story number 20.

The Dodge ball game

Narrator: Okay one stormy day everyone in Becky's class was in the gym and Ms. Ripley had an announcement.

Ms. Ripley: Okay everyone we were going to go play basket ball, but due to the weather we'll be playing dodge ball.

Tobey: {to himself} Oh this is going to be great {sarcasm}

Ms. Ripley: Also it's boys V.S girls, so the girls go on one side of the gym and the boys on the other.

Tobey: Well at least I'll get a chance to hurt Becky…. Wait I'm a boy guineas I could make a robot that looks like me to take my place. {he accidentally said that too loud}

Ms. Ripley: Tobey, do I have to call your mother again?

Tobey: {gasp} Uh no, no I'll behave. {has a halo above his head}

Ms. Ripley: Okay then. {blows her whistle} Let's go!

Victoria: I'm the best! {throws all the balls at the other team}

Tobey: AH! {dodges all of the balls Victoria threw} HA! YOU MISSED! {throws a ball in the air, but it ends up smacking him in the head} OW! {whistle blows}

Ms. Ripley: Tobey, your out!

Tobey: {gets mad and curses under his breath and sits on the floor} HMPH! {crosses his arms}

Bob: {throws a ball and it smacks Victoria in the face}

Victoria: OW! {whistle blows again}

Ms. Ripley: Victoria, your out!

Victoria: ,BUT,BUT I'M THE BEST! {gets mad} {Tobey does a smirk} {sits on the floor}

Narrator: After two hours of playing it comes down to Becky and Tobey and incase your wondering Tobey got to get back in the game….. I really don't know.

Tobey: {rolls his eyes at the narrator}

Becky: {thoughts} This is far to easy, but if I hit Tobey then I'll be using my super powers then Tobey and the rest of my class will find out I'm…{Suddenly Becky got hit in the head} OWCH! ,BUT, BUT HOW?

Tobey: MWAHAHA! I WIN! {evil smile}

Ms. Ripley: {whistle blows} Becky…I mean Tobey wins? That is weird.

Tobey: I win! I win! I win! {keeps repeating that}

Becky: Wait a minute. {looks at Tobey closer and sees that he's a robot.}

{thoughts} Why that little…..{aloud} Ms. Ripley I need to go the bathroom.

Ms. Ripley: Oh okay.

Becky: {sneaks into the girl's bathroom} WORD UP! {changes to Wordgirl}

Narrator: Meanwhile Tobey was hiding under the gym bleachers.

Tobey: {evil smile} Finally, I win and gave Becky a smack in the head.

Wordgirl: {finds him} You gave Becky a smack in the head huh?

Tobey: GAH! WORDGIRL? Uh…. I mean…. What's up?

Wordgirl: {shakes her Tobey} Tobey, Tobey, Tobey, when will you learn that cheaters never win.

Tobey: Hmph! Well at least you don't know what it like to get embarrassed in front of your class every time you play fair.

Wordgirl: That's still not an excuse to cheat.

Tobey: Says you. {presses a button on his remote} ROBOT ATTACK!

{the robot came out nowhere and tackled her, but she smashed it and grabbed Tobey by the vest and picked up the smashed robot and went to Ms. Ripley.}

Ms. Ripley: {sees the robot and Tobey and shakes her head} Really Tobey again?

Tobey: Maybe. {smiles nervously}

Ms. Ripley: {sigh} I'll call your mother.

Wordgirl: No need {points to Tobey's mom}

Tobey: Mother! Uh I mean…. you look great today and…oh forget it. {his mom pinches his ear} OW! OW! OW! OW! {gets pulled} WORDGIRL NEXT TIME WE MEET YOU'LL BE SORRY!

Wordgirl: {rolls her eyes} Sure. {looks at Tobey again and he does the "call me" sign to her using his hand} {she shakes her head and sighed}

Ms. Ripley: Now that's over I think Becky wins since Tobey cheated again… where is Becky any way?

Wordgirl: Uh…. Hey look over there. {points somewhere random}

Ms. Ripley: Where? {Wordgirl flies off and turned to Becky}

Becky: What did I miss?

Ms. Ripley: Wordgirl stopped Tobey and it turned out he cheated and since you came in second when he cheated it looks like you win the dodge ball game for today.

Becky: Yes!

Narrator: Aw! A happy ending as usual.

Me: Yep, well that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
